Saya-jin boys~ meet scout girls.
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: Serena and Hotaru meet Trunks and Goten. Love is in the air!


Saiya-jin Boys meet Scout Girls  
  
One hot summer morning our friends Serena and Hotaru are walking to the park. When they got there they saw to very cute boys. One with lavender hair, the other with jet black hair.   
  
"Those boys are like so totally cute!!" Whispered Hotaru.  
  
"Oh I know, I like the one with the black hair" Serena whispered back. They both giggled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two boys were Trunks and Goten. The boys saw the two girls smile at them. They smiled back. Trunks couldn't stop staring at the girl with raven hair. Goten hit Trunks in the arm to get him to pay attention.  
  
"Hello!! Earth to Trunks!" Goten said while waving his hand in front of Trunks' face.  
  
"Huh?.....oh...hi Goten"  
  
"what is the matter with you!?"  
  
"Nothin"  
  
"r u sure?"  
  
"uh huh......"  
  
"ok...whatever"  
  
Goten walked off and Trunks followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru and Serena were sitting on a bench, Serena eating doughnuts and Hotaru reading a book. Hotaru couldn't think straight, all she could think about was that cute boy with lavender hair. But of course all Serena could think of was food. Hotaru looked over and saw the two boys walking towards them. She nudged Serena.  
  
"Serena they are heading this way!"  
  
Serena ate her last doughnut and tried to wipe the powdered sugar off her face, but she still had a little bit on the tip of her nose.   
  
"Who!?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"The two cute boys!"  
  
Serena was speechless.  
  
Hotaru smiled as the boys got closer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Goten I cant believe we're doing this!"   
  
"Well Trunks it was your idea....."  
  
"So!!!"  
  
"........"Goten said nothing in return, he only shook his head.  
  
Trunks' face turned bright red when he saw Hotaru Smile at him. They finally reached the bench.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena you still have powdered sugar on your nose" Hotaru said while giggling.  
Serena turned red as she wiped it off with her hand  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boys smiled shyly.  
  
"Hi I'm Goten" Goten said while turning red.  
  
"umm...uh...I...I...I...uh..." Trunks stuttered  
  
"umm...this is my friend Bob" Goten said trying not to laugh as he nudged Trunks with his elbow.  
  
"Hi I'm Hotaru"   
  
"I'm Serena"  
  
Hotaru smiled.   
  
"Goten...is Bob going to be ok?"  
  
Goten hit Trunks in the arm.  
  
"oww...damn it Goten that hurt!"  
  
Goten laughed slightly "He is going to be fine Hotaru"  
  
Hotaru only smiled at Trunks(a.k.a. Bob)  
  
Hotaru slid over to make room for Bob and Goten. Goten sat by Serena and pulled Trunks down next to Hotaru. Hotaru smiled at Trunks. Serena and Hotaru both blushed at the same time.   
  
"So....um...Bob, where do you work?" said Hotaru still blushing. "I....uh...work at capsule corp., and my....name uh... is actually Trunks not Bob" said Trunks laughing a little and blushing badly at the same time.  
Hotaru giggled and smiled at the same time.  
  
"ummm maybe we should leave Goten and Serena alone...so they can get to know each other." Hotaru whispered into Trunks' ear.  
"ok" whispered Trunks back to Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru and Trunks got up and starting walking around the park.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena smiled at Goten. Goten smiled back. Serena slowly slid over closer to him. She blushed badly. Goten chuckled to himself.  
  
"So....do you work out a lot Goten?" Serena said smiling.  
  
"heh...ya..." Goten Snickered  
  
".......your cute....ummm...I ...uh...oh man...me and my big mouth.."she said blushing.  
  
"well...your cute too.." Goten laughed  
  
"really?!"  
  
"yup"  
  
Serena blushed even more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru and Trunks walked through the park side by side. Hotaru saw a roller coaster in the distance.  
  
"oh wow..it's a carnival" she said  
  
"oh...I love carnivals.." Trunks replied   
  
Hotaru grabbed Trunks' hand and started running toward the carnival. Trunks laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and Goten saw Hotaru and Trunks running towards the carnival. They got up and walked hand in hand to the carnival.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks paid for the tickets. They went on the Roller coaster first. When they got off Hotaru ran with Trunks to the farris wheel. When they got on the faris wheel Hotaru started shaking because she was afraid of heights. Trunks just smiled. Then bad luck kicked in. They got stuck at the top of the fariswheel. Hotaru looked down and started shaking more. She grabbed onto the side and held on for dear life. Trunks chuckled and held Hotaru close to him. Hotaru closed her eyes and all of her fears went away. When they got off they decided to go play a couple of games. Trunks won Hotaru a stuffed purple panther.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on Goten and Serena met up with Hotaru and Trunks. They all went into the Haunted House. Hotaru held on tight to Trunks. Serena did the same to Goten. Suddenly a heart snatcher jumped out and stole Trunks' pure heart crystal.  
  
  
"NOOOOO!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" Hotaru shrieked.  
  
Trunks fell to the ground. Hotaru ran over to him and kneeled down by his side. Hotaru started crying.  
  
"Trunks don't leave me!" Hotaru said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Serena knew she had to transform but she couldn't do it in front of Goten.  
  
"Serena, Hotaru RUN!!!" Goten yelled.  
  
Hotaru leaned over and kissed Trunks on the forehead. Then Hotaru and Serena ran away.  
  
Goten started fighting the heart snatcher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and Hotaru hid behind a tree.  
  
"Moon Prism power!!!!" Serena yelled and then she transformed into sailor moon.  
  
"Saturn Star Power!!!!" Hotaru yelled and then Transformed into Sailor Saturn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goten was still trying to defeat the heart snatcher when he saw two girls in the distance.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, I right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Serena Said powerfully .  
  
"I am the princess of death, destruction and rebirth.....In the name of Saturn I AM SAILOR SATURN" Hotaru yelled  
  
  
"Silence Glaive surprise!!!" Hotaru said as her attack was weakening the heart snatcher.  
  
Goten just stood back and looked at how short there skirts were.  
  
The heart snatcher hit Sailor Saturn.  
Hotaru flew back.  
Sailor Moon held up her moon septer and screamed  
"MOON......SPIRAL......HEART......AAATTTTAAACCCKKK!!!!!"  
  
The heart snatcher vanished.  
  
Sailor Saturn grabbed Trunks' Heart crystal and put it back into his body.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and all he saw was Goten.  
  
"...where's...Hotaru?..." Trunks asked weakly  
  
"I told her and Serena to run away"  
  
"oh....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and Hotaru transformed back to normal and sat on a bench just outside the haunted house.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked out slowly.  
  
"Trunks!!" Hotaru said as she got up and ran over to him  
  
Trunks smiled then hugged her.  
  
Goten and Serena just smiled at each other.  
  
The carnival was closing up. So Goten, Serena,Trunks and Hotaru left.  
  
  
  
"It's getting late...I better get home..." Said Hotaru sadly  
  
"alright" Trunks said not wanting the night to end  
  
Hotaru gave Trunks her phone #. Trunks smiled in return.  
  
Serena kissed Goten on the cheek.  
  
Goten only chuckled  
  
"hey serena,...do u wanna stay the night at my house?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"sure" Serena Replied  
  
Hotaru hugged Trunks and said goodbye then Serena and Hotaru were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone began to ring.  
  
Hotaru answered the phone.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"oh hi trunks"  
  
  
"ummm a date?"  
  
  
"sure why not"  
  
"oh...yea Serena's snoring"  
  
"uh huh...ok bye"  
  
Hotaru hangs up the phone and jumps out of bed.   
"Serena, Serena WAKE UP!!!" she said desperately while shaking Serena.  
  
"mmmmmmm.....wha?" Serena replied  
  
"Trunks asked me out on a date!"  
  
"good for u"  
  
Serena fell asleep again. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and went to pick out her outfit.  
  
  
  
  
Later on that day Serena was at home and the phone rang.  
  
"hello?" she said into the receiver  
  
  
"yes...this is her"  
  
"sure"  
  
"ok see ya there"  
  
"bye"  
  
Serena Jumped up and started skipping around the house singing  
"I got a date with Goten I Got a date with Goten!"  
  
Serena went upstairs to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru was up in her room applying makeup.  
She had pick out the perfect outfit, it was a long dark purple skirt that had flowers down at the bottom and a long slit on each side, her top was silver and it tied around the neck and you hanve to lace up the back part.  
She wore her hair up in a bun with 2 chopsticks sticking out.  
  
The doorbell rang at Hotaru's house. Kaoriknight answered it. Hotaru hurried down the stairs and saw trunks talking to Kaoriknight.  
  
Trunks was wearing baggy polo jeans and a baggy yellow adidas shirt.  
  
Hotaru smiled at trunks and trunks smiled back.   
  
As Kaoriknight was walking away Hotaru tripped her.  
  
Kaoriknight fell to the floor.   
Hotaru grabbed Trunks' hand and ran outside slamming the door behind them. Hotaru and Trunks were laughing as they got into Trunks' car. Trunks' car was a Dodge Viper that was a sparkly Dark purple and it had blue flames in the front.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was on her way to meet Goten at the park.  
She was wearing a short silver skirt and an icy blue halter top. She saw Goten and smiled. They sat on a bench and started making out. Goten was trying to undo Serena's bra. Serena only giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru and Trunks arrived at a dance club.  
  
Trunks slipped the bouncer 200 dollars.  
  
They sat at a table and watched all the people dancing.  
  
Trunks couldn't keep his eyes off of Hotaru.  
  
A slow song came on and Trunks stood up and escorted Hotaru to the dance floor.Trunks was majorly freaking out.He Didn't know how to dance.Hotaru found that out pretty quick. So she put her arms around his neck and put his hands on her hips. Trunks blushed. They danced untill they got tired. When they left they went to the ocean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and Goten stoped making out and went for a walk.  
It was very quite and peaceful.Goten couldn't stop looking at Serena's short skirt.Serena stopped walking and they started kissing again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks and Hotaru walked along the beach for a while.  
Trunks stopped walking and turned to Hotaru.  
He looked into her eyes and she looked into his then they kissed. Hotaru felt as if she was floating. She looked at trunks and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
Hotaru all the sudden had a bad feeling about her and trunks. So she walked away from him. She knew that something bad was going to happen.She ran home crying.  
Trunks was floating slowly behind her. She ran into her house and up to her room. She slammed the door and flopped down onto her bed.  
  
Trunks was floating outside her window. He knocked on it and Hotaru let him in. they started making out. Hotaru layed on her bed and he took his shirt off then started kissing her again. Hotaru pulled away cause she knew what he was going to do to her.   
  
"trunks...leave..." Hotaru said abruptly  
  
"why" Trunks asked shockingly  
  
"just do it!"  
  
"fine"  
  
Trunks grabbed his shirt and flew out her window.  
  
Hotaru cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
*********  
As Trunks was flying back to his house his mind was swirling with questions. 'Did she think I was going to hurt her?...I would never do that..' He thought as a single lonely tear fell down the side of his face and he made no attempt to wipe it away.   
  
The next day Hotaru went over to Serena's House.  
Serena suggested they went to the arcade.So they did.  
They Played games for a while then they went to the park.  
While they were in the park they were being spyed on by Trunks and Goten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks and Goten were dressed up as bushes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girls got up and moved to a bench closer to the pond.  
Hotaru just stared into the pond thinking of trunks.  
Serena just went on talking about some killer dress she saw in the mall. Goten and Trunks had another disguise. The were in the pond wearing lillypad hats and using straws like a snorkel. All the sudden a frog jumped on trunks' head. Trunks got scared and jumped up out of the water. He accidently pushed gotens straw down causing goten to come up gasping for air. They looked around and the girls were gone.  
  
  
A week later the girls were in the park when they heard people scream. They knew something was causing trouble. So they transformed. When the got to the scene it wasn't anyone from the negaverse. It was freeza.  
  
Hotaru held out her silence glaive and yelled "Silence Glaive Suprise!" that attack did not harm freeza at all. Hotaru looked up into the sky and saw three streams of colors. One stream was pink another blue and the other one was green....it was the....POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!!!  
  
Obviously the powerpuff girls died on the spot after being hit with one of freeza's awful attacks. Freeza hit Hotaru. Hotaru fell back feeling very weak.  
  
"sailor moon ...transform again........." Hotaru said under her breath right before she passed out.  
  
Serena takes out the purity chast. "Moon crisis POWER!!"  
  
Serena transforms into super sailor moon.  
  
"Moon Rainbow Heart ache!!!!!"  
  
Serena's attack barely effected the very evil Freeza.  
  
Then out of no where Goten and Trunks appeared.  
  
Trunks runs to Hotaru and picks her up.  
He then flys her to safety while Goten and Serena fight.  
Hotaru Transforms back to normal. Trunks' eyes widen.  
  
"Hotaru...your Sailor Saturn?" Trunks says amazed.  
  
"yes......."Hotaru says feeling very faint  
  
Trunks held Hotaru tight.  
"Hotaru I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Trunks"  
  
(THAT IS THE END TO OUR HAPPY LOVE STORY....SOON I WILL ADD A PART 2 (That is if I can get my Gundam wing story finished soon)) REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW U LIKE IT....  
  
  



End file.
